


Sharing

by lecherous_portmanteau



Series: TWD [14]
Category: American Actor RPF, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Licking, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another eyecandy, not explicit but quite HAWT ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.


End file.
